Are you sure
by Cheshire124
Summary: Eli has had a crush on Owen for months and finally decides to act on it. How does Owen react? How does everyone else react? Sorry I suck at summaries.


"Sorry, Alicia but I'm gonna be late. Class ran late and now I'm stuck in rush hour." Owen beeped at a minicooper that cut him off. "Tell Peter congratulations from me."

"I will," there was a pause. "I have to go mingle, so talk to you when you arrive. Bye."

"Bye," Owen hung up and leaned back. He'd be stuck here awhile.

WWWWWWWWW

"Hey, Owen, I'm glad you could make it

I think Alicia's in the restroom but she should be out in a moment." Peter shook his brother-in-law's hand and went back to the party.

Owen leaned into a corner, parties had never been his forte, the only reason he'd even showed up was because Alicia asked him. He saw a flash of silver and a tailored suit. Of course Eli Gold was here- he was Peter's campaign manager, and most of why Alicia's husband was the state's attorney. Owen had always had trouble with being attracted to straight men.

"Hello, Owen. I'm glad you could make it." Eli had wandered over to where the younger man had retreated. "You should, meet people. Talk about things."

Owen rolled his eyes. Eli had a way of swinging from awkwardly beating around the bush to being completely and utterly blunt. "What should I talk about, work? Because everyone finds statistics interesting."

Eli smirked and looked at the younger man with a fire in his eyes that caused an uncomfortable tightness in Owen's pants. "I'll have you know that I have always found statistics fascinating."

Owen swallowed "I, uh, think that I see, um, Alicia." He hunched over in an attempt to hide his arousal and slunk across the room.

WWWWWWWWW

"Are you sure Eli Gold is straight?" Owen asked over a glass of wine. He and Alicia had retreated into the kitchen after she had made the rounds of the main room.

"No, he has an ex-wife and kid and is gay."

"I'm not saying that he's totally gay, just a bit bi." Owen defended. "He gave me look and I swear he was undressing me with his eyes."

His older sister rolled her eyes "It's all in your head." She tipped back her glass and headed back to the main room. You're probably right- like always, Owen sighed at his foolishness and finished his wine.

WWWWWWWWW

Eli sulked by the kitchen. He'd been eavesdropping on Owen. As Alicia left he turned as though he was involved in that conversation. He knew that it was a bad idea. That there was no way being alone with that man could turn out well but he entered the kitchen, anyway.

"Hey Eli," Owen smiled at the campaign manager's name despite himself.

"Owen, how are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Better, now that you're here." _FUCK, FUCK, FFFUUUUCCKK, Why do I keep saying stuff like that? Owen turned my mind to mush. No matter how much I try the light in the younger man's eyes or the curve of his lip distract me. How would those lips feel against mine, his. body pressed against mine. Out lips interlocked. Speaking of lips Owen's were moving._ Eli thought

"-so what do you think?" Eli made his living by assesing, and implementing plans. He knew he couldn't keep living in this gray area with Owen so he went with a plan that he 'd never used before.

"Owen, to be completely honest, I haven't heard a single word you just said. I was too busy fantasizing about kissing you." Owen didn't respond for a second, then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Eli's. The gentle, almost chaste kiss quickly turned passionate.

Owen came up for air "Do you really want this? I mean-" Owen was cut off as Eli kissed him deeply. He ran hos tongue over Owen's bottom lip, his tongue exploring every inch of the other man's mouth after Owen's acquiescence.

Suddenly he pulled back. With his characteristic smirk Eli asked "What do you think?"

WWWWWWWWWWW

Owen stared at Eli. While he'd had some fantasies about the two of them it never actually thought that they would come true. "So how gay are you?"

"I had a few experiences before I met my wife . I really haven't been in the game since my divorce, on either side. Just a rebound girl." Eli said all of this very business-like manner but a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Does your ex-wife know about your experiences?"

"Yes I told her a couple of years into the relationship."

"And your daughter?" Owen really didn't care about the answer to the question but he found Eli's blush cute.

"It never found its way into conversation." It was Owen who intiated the kiss this time. After a few seconds Eli separated the two and said "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00 from your place. Dress nice." Then just walked out without waiting for a response.

After he left Owen leaned his head back and groaned "Fuck me," to the empty room.


End file.
